


It's All in the Wrist

by Dresupi



Series: NYPD: SHIELD [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Wintershock - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy is damsel, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, She can handle it, She's in distress, Smut, Woman on Top, Zemo is a serial killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he woke up that morning, NYPD Sergeant Barnes had no idea that this particular day was going to be any different than any other day.  In fact, he had no idea that this particular day was going to be one of the most important in his career.  In more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in the Wrist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermione616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione616/gifts).



> Unbetaed...all mistakes are mine. <3
> 
> A gift for Hermione616, who celebrated her birthday yesterday! YAY! Happy Birthday!
> 
> You might notice this is part of a series...;) Might wanna give that series a little "subscribe" so you know when Part 2 comes out. ;)

_“You are not to infer that this is how SHIELD gets agents. You are to infer that this…is what it is…” she reached for him. “And it can’t happen again, okay?”_

_He nodded, the breath leaving his lungs as he leaned down to capture her lips. They were soft and warm. Inviting._

_“What do you want me to call you, Sarge?” she murmured as he lifted her up onto his kitchen counter._

_“Bucky…” he whispered against her lips before he kissed her again._

* * *

 

 When he woke up that morning, NYPD Sergeant Barnes had no idea that _this_ particular day was going to be any different than any other day.  In fact, he had no idea that _this_ particular day was going to be the most important in his career.  In more ways than one. 

It all started with a phone call.  An unpleasant one, but one they were expecting, nonetheless.  That deep, eerie, altered voice giving them an address.  A woman’s name.  Darcy Lewis, this time.  The name meant nothing to him other than it would be the name the coroner would scratch out onto a death certificate later that morning.  If and ONLY IF they couldn’t get to the place in time. 

Zemo had an M.O, after all. So they’d seen this all before. Didn’t make it any easier to stomach, though. He bound his victims from shoulders to toe, suspended them upside down from the ceiling, face deep in an overflowing sink. And they drowned before the police could get there. There was never any differentiation. It was always the same.

There had been sixteen. Sixteen deaths. He and Steve had been on this case for months. Lieutenant Rogers’ unit was renowned for their ability to solve nearly impossible cases. This one was looking like it would actually BE impossible. Which was why he and Steve were even working in the field at all. Captain Peggy Carter had insisted they take the lead on this.

Sergeant Barnes was for once, feeling very nervous about catching their perp. The detectives in his command were getting nervous. There was talk of calling in Major Crimes. The FBI. They had a goddamn serial killer in their midst and not even Captain Carter’s Howling Commandos could find him.

Every two weeks, like clockwork. Another victim popped up. An anonymous call from a throwaway phone. Voice modulation. The speaker informed them of the place. The address. Even the name of the victim. They’d rush there to find a still warm body, completely dead and face down in an overflowing sink, hanging from the ceiling by her feet. Which lead Bucky to believe that when the perp placed the call, the victims were still alive. Which made every body found that much more difficult to deal with.

So, when they’d gotten the familiar call, they’d sprung into action. Bringing along a forensics team to gather any evidence they could. Even though they knew what they’d find when they opened the door, everyone hoped for better news this time. It had been an almost identical scene at every single place. He hoped against hope that they got here in time.  Praying to Jesus Christ and all the saints, he kicked down the door, expecting to see the same thing they always saw.

Except they didn’t.

Instead, they found a very wet angry woman and a very unconscious man.

Bucky sprung into action, checking the man’s pulse. “How long has he been unconscious?”

“I’d say…between three and five minutes. Give or take. But you’ll have to excuse my uncertainty. He was trying to drown me,” the woman said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“This is…”

“A fucking psychopath? Yeah,” she sniffed. “See if I ever meet someone from Craigslist again…”

Bucky shot Steve a look and he nodded, picking up his radio to call in the bus while Bucky dealt with the woman.

Craigslist. It fit the M.O. All the victims had been young women. All of them had arranged for a meeting with a man on the Craigslist personals. According to the personal ad, a Caucasian male, medium build, medium height. Brown hair and a “Nice smile.”

Now, Bucky couldn’t attest to the nice smile, but the man they’d pulled off the floor of the store room WAS indeed Zemo. Was indeed their man. All the little bits of evidence fit together once they had him in custody. The case against him was ironclad, bolstered in a big way by his written confession to all 16 murders. PLUS Darcy’s kidnapping and assault.

The case was open and shut. A win for the Commandos. A win for the women of Manhattan. The only thing that Bucky couldn’t figure out, was Darcy.

Darcy Lewis. Her story, her ID, her background. All of it checked out. Except Bucky couldn’t wrap his mind around how a tiny little thing like her was able to overpower a man like Zemo. They’d anticipated a man of strength. Which Zemo apparently was. How had she wriggled her way out of the rope harness they found on the floor of the store room and then fought off Zemo? Leaving him unconscious on the floor with a hell of a bump on his head to boot. It didn’t make sense.

Peggy had laughed. Clapped him on the back. “Don’t ask so many questions, Barnes. Just be happy we caught the bastard!”

He had to admit, it was a silly thing to worry about. Except…Darcy seemed…off somehow. He couldn’t put his finger on it.

Steve had chuckled knowingly when he brought it up to him.

“I’m sure she’d give you her number, Buck.  You did save her life.” 

Bucky snorted, “I think she had it completely handled all by herself, Punk.”

It wasn’t that he HADN’T looked at her like that, per se.  He was a man.  With eyes.  And Darcy was really pretty.  Hot.  Gorgeous.  “A helluva woman”, according to Dum-Dum Dugan.  

Which of course, brought up the next logical question:  Why in the hell was a woman like THAT cruising Craigslist for dates?  

Something about her rankled him. It wasn’t her behavior.  It wasn’t HER.  She was a perfectly lovely person.  Very sweet.  Very helpful.  She was acting how someone who had been almost killed could be expected to act… But that was just _it_. It was an act. A really, really good one.

But with all the time he’d spent in Vice, he could tell a liar when he saw one. And while the events of the story had undoubtedly happened to her…she was faking how upset she was.

And it didn’t worry him, not really. He didn’t think they had the wrong guy and that SHE was actually the killer or anything like that. No. It was just…weird. It felt like…that time he’d done that under cover stint in Russian organized crime. He talked the talk, but anyone worth his salt could tell he didn’t walk the walk. Not really.

But there was no way she was under cover.

Was there?

No. Definitely not. If she was undercover, that would mean someone would have known about it. Because if she was FBI, they would have taken the credit for the collar. And they hadn’t. He and his team had gotten full credit.

So she wasn’t FBI.

But he was intrigued. Because, she didn’t look federal. Not that federal chicks had a look to them. But come on, they did too.

And Darcy…Darcy looked…softer. Milder. Not like someone who probably ate men like him for breakfast and made massive drug arrests by lunch time.

No, Darcy LOOKED like the lab assistant she said she was. She looked like the type of girl who baked cookies. In fact, she HAD baked him cookies. Really good cookies. That he was binge-eating at his desk while everyone else was celebrating.

Bucky sighed. He needed some goddamn sleep. That’s what he needed. He was getting his panties in a bunch over a pretty girl and it was doing things to his head. 

He put the lid on the Tupperware container of cookies. They were too good for the rest of them. He was going to have cookies and milk before bed like he hadn’t done in years.

He frowned when he tried to remember how old the milk was in his fridge.

He was going to buy milk, THEN go home and have cookies and milk like he hadn’t done in years.

He was bustling through his front door, dropping his messenger bag on the floor and cracking open the milk carton to take a swig before he’d even shut the door behind him when the hair on the back of his neck stood up.  Someone was _in_ the apartment with him. 

He set the milk and cookies down on the counter by the door, reaching for his gun at his hip. He pulled it out, pressing his back to the corner. He was already chastising himself for being weird and hearing things in his apartment when he was obviously tired.  He turned the corner abruptly, pointing his gun into the center of the room, where SHE was sitting. In his Lazy Boy. Like she belonged here.

“Darcy?” he frowned, still not lowering the gun.

“Sergeant Barnes,” she smiled.

“Can I ask why you’re in my living room?”

“Can you put your ‘little friend’ away, there?” she nodded towards the gun.

“I’d rather leave it up until you tell me why you’re here.”

She smirked, “RELAX, okay? I’m just here with a job offer.”

Okay, he REALLY hadn’t been expecting that.  Of all the things he was expecting….

“A what?”

“A job offer. From my boss.”

His eyes grew wide. “You DO work for the FBI…I fucking KNEW it…you’re gonna take our collar, aren’t you? 

She snorted. “Dude, I do NOT work for the Federal Bureau of Imbeciles, okay? Insult, much? Geez. And no, Starsky. I’m not here to take your and Hutch’s collar. I couldn’t really care less about that. I’m just glad Zemo’s finally off the streets.”

“Then who DO you work for?  …the CIA?” he whispered the last part, looking around the room. Waiting for the men in black to come throw a hood over his head and drive him somewhere non-descript to water-board him or something.

She shook her head. “Nah. Too serious, those guys. No, I work for a secret organization called SHIELD. We specialize in well…special cases.”

“Define a special case…”

“Zemo. Zemo was a special case. He was targeting…well. We’ll just call them. Special targets.”

“I get the feeling ‘special’ means something different that my understanding of it.”

Darcy smiled, “You’re catching on.”

“Why haven’t I heard of SHIELD before?”

“What part of ‘secret organization’ do you not understand? Secret still means the same thing here. It’s not code or anything.”

He lowered the gun, crossing his arms. “What happens if I say no? You kill me and dispose of my body?”

She shook her head. “Not at all. If you say no, nothing happens. I leave, and you go back to your life of catching the bad guys.”

“What’s to stop me from going to the news? Outing your organization?”

She laughed. “Sarge. No offense. But, nobody’s gonna believe you. If you go running to the news with crazy ideas about some ‘secret organization’, they’re gonna write you off as another conspiracy theory lunatic.”

“How do I know YOU aren’t some conspiracy theory lunatic?”

She shrugged. “You don’t. You’ll just have to trust me. I mean, I did get out of a full rope harness, while upside down with my face fully submerged in nasty drain water. But, what do I know, right?”

His eyes widened, “HOW did you do that? I can’t wrap my head around it…I mean, short of bein’ like…I dunno, HOUDINI or something…”

She grinned, “It’s all in the wrist…” She rotated her left wrist to demonstrate. “Just one of the many HANDY tricks you’ll learn as an agent of SHIELD.”

“But…everyone will notice if I go missing. I mean…am I faking my own death here?  Or…”

“Dude, my buddy…my pal… like I said, this isn’t the CIA. Think of this as…extra credit. You keep your job with the NYPD. And you’ll get side missions from SHIELD to investigate. Most of them will tie right in to your work for the force.” She shrugged. “You don’t get any extra work, AND you get paid a shit ton of money for it. Doesn’t that sound awesome, Sarge?”

“Sounds…too good to be true, honestly…”

“Well…when stuff sounds too good to be true, it probably is.”

“Okay?”

“Look. There’s a heightened risk here. SHIELD isn’t the only super secret organization out there. You’ll learn about more of them if you choose to join up. And as you’ll find out…a LOT of people double dip. Lots of your mobsters and career criminals will likely be involved in some organization or another. SHIELD works with law enforcement to bring them down.”

“So I’m not just bringing down petty thieves…”

“You’re bringing down members of criminal organizations. And as a known Agent of SHIELD…you’re gonna be on a lot of lists yourself.”

“Right…”

“Which is why…I DON’T want an answer tonight. I want you to take some time…really think about it. Tell me in a week.”

He laughed. “A week?”

“What? We’re a secret organization, we don’t have all the time in the world, Barnes. And speaking of time, you need to put that milk away, it’s driving me NUTS out there on the counter…”

He holstered his gun, turning to walk back into the kitchen with Darcy on his heels. She leaned against the end of his counter, watching him take another swallow of the milk before putting it in the fridge.   He leaned back against the counter opposite her.  Drinking her in.  The enigma that was Darcy Lewis.  He was inclined to believe her about SHIELD.  He wasn’t sure why, other than it explained all the questions he had about her.  

“You have a nice apartment…” she drawled.

“Thanks…”

“You bring ladies up here? Or gents? I mean, I don’t wanna assume…”

He chuckled. “It’s ladies. But…”

“But not so much lately?” she filled in.

He wasn’t sure why he was telling her this.  Opening up like this.  Other than he desperately wanted her to do the same.  He wanted to be able to read her, and he couldn’t.   “Nah. Not so much lately.”

“I know that feel…” she exhaled loudly, drumming her fingers on the counter. “Do you want me to GTFO, or…are you cool with me being here?” He blinked, unsure of what was happening. “Because like…I won’t tell if you won’t. And I can’t really deny that connection…we have going on here…” she motioned between them. The look in her eyes was making it harder and harder to forget the pressing _need_ he felt whenever he was around her.  The need he’d disguised as a desire for information, not a desire for whatever she had under that tight sweater.  She smiled. “And judging by your VERY impressive pants tent…you can’t deny it either…”

He gulped, “But what about…” he motioned to the living room to imply the conversation they had earlier.

“You are not to infer that this is how SHIELD gets agents. You are to infer that this…is what it is…” she reached for him. “And it can’t happen again, okay?”

He nodded, the breath leaving his lungs as he leaned down to capture her lips. They were soft and warm. Inviting.

“What do you want me to call you, Sarge?” she murmured as he lifted her up onto his kitchen counter.

“Bucky…” he whispered against her lips before he kissed her again.

Their clothing seemed to melt off them and fall smoothly to the floor at his feet. His head spun with all the information he’d been given in the past few hours, but it all became a dull buzz when she latched onto his throat, sucking hard and probably leaving marks as his hands moved up her sides and around to her chest. His hands grazed lightly over the ligature marks from the ropes.

“You sure you feel up to this, Doll?” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to one particularly angry looking mark. 

“We’ll just leave the bondage out tonight, if that’s okay…” She captured his lips again.  “Just put your hands all over this rockin’ bod, okay?  Play nice, though, Sarge.” 

“Oh, I’ll be very nice…” he murmured. 

Her breath huffed out as he cupped her breasts, letting his thumbs drag over her nipples, flicking them stiff. She whimpered, grabbing his wrists when he started to move away. He pushed everything out of his mind and concentrated on getting her to make _that_ sound again.

He rolled the pads of his thumbs in tight circles, leaning down to press his lips to her throat. She parted her thighs, wrapping them around his waist. They were doing this here, apparently, unless he carried her into the other room. The couch was looking pretty comfortable right about now…but Darcy was rubbing him through his boxers and he didn’t want her to stop.

“Do you want to do this here?” she whispered, her voice cracking a little when he bucked against her.

He released her breasts, sliding his hands under her ass and hoisting her up on his front. He walked them carefully out to the living room, lowering her down on the couch. He gripped the waistband of her panties, sliding them down and off as he knelt in front of her. He spread her thighs and leaned down to gently lick her open.

She let out a long moan when he focused his attention on her clit, flicking it gently with the tip of his tongue as his hands crept up her abdomen to continue playing with her breasts. She seemed to like what he was doing before. He gently pinched her nipples between his index finger and thumb, delighting in the whimpering sounds she started making. Her hips bucked up towards his face.

He wasn’t sure if she liked teasing or not, but with the sounds she was making, he just wanted to stop and pull her into his lap. Fuck his dick inside her until she came on it. All over it.

She was moaning his name though. It was like music. His name, interspersed with “Fuck” and “Yes”.  He didn’t say it was CLASSY music, okay?

He could feel her muscles clenching tighter and tighter, she came hard, exploding on his tongue as he worked to bring her down slowly. She was quiet, which was surprising, given how loud she’d been before. But he wasn’t complaining. She was chanting his name, a whisper on her lips as she came down.

He pressed a kiss to her inner thigh before wiping his mouth. She reached for him, pulling him up onto the sofa beside her. She tugged down his boxers, and seamlessly sucked him in to the root. He gasped out in surprise, panting her name as she slowly moved up the shaft to the tip, swirling her tongue before releasing him with a pop.

“Jesus Christ and all the Saints…” he murmured, reaching for her, brushing her long hair out of her face as she took him in her warm mouth again. “You’re gonna kill me, Darcy…”

She hummed all the way down his length, bobbing her head slightly before sliding off again, wrapping her hand around the base to work in tandem with her mouth.

Bucky let his head fall back, curses tumbling unbidden from his lips as she did absolutely wonderful things with that mouth of hers. Bobbing her head, her other hand fondled his balls and ran up and down the length of his thigh. Her tongue swirled around him and he felt that first pull of impending release. “CLOSE…” he blurted, almost sorry when she stopped, but not sorry when she started climbing up into his lap. Straddling his hips and sinking down onto his aching cock.

She rose up and down, setting a pace so intense that he was shaking through his orgasm at an embarrassingly soon time after. She cooed and ran her fingers through his hair, slowing her speed and pressing kisses to his parted lips.

“God, I’m sorry…” he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

“Dude, I don’t know what you’re sorry for. I mean…ladies first and all that…” she kissed him again. “I’M certainly not sorry…”

He tightened his hold on her. “You sure?”

“Hell yeah! I’d heard Brooklyn boys were good in the sack…” she grinned and kissed him again. “And ya know…it’s only like…eleven p.m…quick nap and then round two?” she rose up off him, “You can prove your mighty endurance and longevity then. But first things first…bathroom?”

He pointed her in the right direction, chuckling a little at her as she scurried down the hall.

* * *

 

Bucky cracked his eyes open, the sunshine streamed in through the blinds, hitting the outline of Darcy’s hunched over form as she pulled on her shoes. 

“So, you’re sure we can’t do this again?” he asked, reaching for a pillow to hug to his chest. 

She turned, smiling crookedly, “’Fraid so, Big Guy.  Never dip your nib in the office ink, dontcha know?” 

“Haven’t said yes to your job offer…” 

She snorted. “Dude, I know your type.  You’re wetting your pants at the thought of being a secret agent.” 

He rolled his eyes, opting for no response rather than one that would out him as being exactly that.  “So, if I was to ask you what kind of beer you preferred…you know…for whenever I see you again…” 

She laughed. “I’d tell you that our next meeting won’t involve beer or drinks of any kind.  Because it will be strictly business.” 

“Strictly business…right.  What kind of beer do you like drinking?  Strictly for business?” 

Darcy sighed, “It can’t happen again, Barnes…no matter how much we’d both like that…”   

“Okay…” he conceded.  He didn’t want to make her feel too bad.  Or put her in hot water with her boss.  So he dropped it.   

She walked out of his bedroom, but her hand remained on the door frame.  She used it to swing back in, looking pointedly at him on the bed.  “I prefer a nice sweet white wine?  Riesling?” 

He smirked.  “Got it.” 

“Strictly for BUSINESS.” 

“Of course.  For BUSINESS.” 

“Right.  For Business Time…” she winked.  “I’ll see ya in a week.” 

He settled back down in the bed, before calling out into the hallway, “Pleasure doin’ BUSINESS with ya!” 

“SHUT UP, BARNES.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos? Maybe? (Think of the muses...) <3
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
